Puntos de vista
by Tblackrose
Summary: Año 1977, el quinto año de Hogwarts para Emmeline y Fabian. La historia de este colegio es amplia y compleja pero que puede ser desentrañada en parte por estos dos personajes tan distintos y entrañables. Juro solemnemente que NO es un FabianxEmmeline, suficiente tienen con llevar cada uno sus respectivos amorios  guiño guiño  y sus variados problemas. Espero que os guste :
1. Leyendo el Futuro

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de JK Rowling, aunque debería haberse centrado también en personajes molones como Fabian y Emmeline :)

Bueno queridos, después de mucho pensarlo he decidido cambiar la dinámica del fic, toda la culpa la tiene cierta personilla(sí eso va por ti Kaochi) que me hizo enamorarme perdidamente de Emmeline por lo que el fic anteriormente llamado _Los pelirrojos traen mala suerte _pasa a convertirse en lo que veis ahora. Igual que en el otro iré alternando personajes, pero serán Fabian y Emmeline ( y NO, no van a tener ningún rollete). Como veis he dejado algunos capitulos aunque en el resto habrá modificaciones mas serias. Y sin más preámbulo, ¡ a leer!

* * *

><p>Fabian Prewett era un chico muy listo. O eso se hacía creer cada día con ayuda de su abuela que hacía aportaciones cuatro veces al año. Solo había una asignatura que se le resistía: Adivinación. Pero cuando una chica castaña apareció resoplando con cara de preocupación y lo pilló saltando alrededor de la bola de cristal, se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, las chicas eran otra de sus asignaturas pendientes. No era que aquella chica fuese despampanante, era de esas que ves en un bar y dices que no están mal. Ni tan fea como para no mirarla, ni tan guapa como para girarse.<p>

Se fijó más detenidamente en ella. Mediría una cabeza menos que él, tenía la cara ovalada y las facciones marcadas, no le favorecía mucho estar resollando como si acabase de correr la maratón, pero la verdad que tenía unos ojos bonitos. Eran grandes con pestañas muy largas que resaltaban por ser varios tonos más oscuros que el pelo. Se notaba que venía de la fiesta, ya que iba maquillada, aunque conociendo a las chicas de su curso con ese pantalón negro y la camiseta lisa iría de las más sencillitas. Tenía una complexión delgada y atlética, no pudo evitar fijarse en que tenía un escote bastante decente… Volviendo al tema, una desconocida acababa de verlo dando saltos cual gremlin grillado alrededor de una maldita bola de adivinación.

Podría haber intentado actuar naturalmente, haberse apoyado en la mesa sensualmente poniendo cara de interesante y haber dicho algo como: Tranquila preciosa, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya está todo arreglado.

En cambio se quedó clavado en el sitio, sintiendo cómo su cara se ponía a tono con su pelo y tartamudeando cosas incoherentes. Para colmo la chica empezó a reírse como una histérica, le caían lágrimas por las mejillas y todo. Lo cual hirió profundamente su orgullo varonil.

- ¿Qué es tan cómico?

Ante su imperioso tono la chica pareció cortarse un poco. Intentó ponerse seria, pero le entró una tos incontrolable muy rara.

- No te tomes la adivinación a risa, pueden revelarte cosas sorprendentes…

- Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de en la fiesta? – preguntó la chica burlona

Claramente, no le iba a decir que se le daba mal la adivinación y había ido allí para intentar sacarle algo a la bola de cristal porque su vejiga se negaba a aguantar más té con posos… Ya que no era cierto. Estaba allí, a aquellas horas, aún con le uniforme, bueno…, porque…

- ¿Crees que una fiesta puede desvelarte los misterios de tu futuro?

Tenía que reconocerlo, no había una buena excusa. Así que optó por salirse de la tangente y cambiar de tema.

La chica levantó una ceja escéptica como si de verdad lo pensase, pero la lógica aplastante de él debió de convencerla porque en dos pasos se plantó ante la mesa.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó

Fabian asintió sin mucha convicción.

- Demuéstramelo – le reto sentándose en una banqueta delante de la bola de cristal con los brazos cruzados.

Aquello no se lo había esperado. Ahora no solo tenía que demostrarse a si mismo que podía sacar algo estúpido del futuro más cercano, sino que también tenía que demostrárselo a aquella desconocida. ¡Por Rowena!, ¿De dónde narices había salido? ¿Era uno de sus duendes personales que había ido a hacerle la vida imposible?

Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, allí había un ser expectante para ver sus increíbles facultades y no iba a defraudarlo. Agarró una silla, se sentó, se arremangó la túnica y centro toda su atención en la superficie de cristal. Incluso la frotó un par de veces como si se tratase de una lámpara mágica Muggle.

- Veo…, veo…- las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué iba a decir? Lo único que veía otra vez era… ¡claro! Eso al menos era algo.- ¡Veo una cola de rata!- exclamó con la misma intensidad con la que un científico gritaría Eureka al descubrir algún mecanismo del universo.

Mientras cogía el libro de la mesa de atrás para leerle su escabroso futuro a la chica, vio como esta esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. Que se preparase, porque la iba a dejar de piedra.

- Atenta- le dijo después de pasar varias veces las hojas hacia adelante y hacia atrás en lo que a él le pareció de lo más profesional. Hizo una pequeña pausa dramática- airohanoz ed letsap ne aratlas anar anu…

Fabian leyó otra vez la línea. No había entendido ni una palabra. ¿Tendría la chica ascendencia china y sí tenía sentido para ella?

- Prueba a darle la vuelta al libro- le recomendó ella con la cara roja y una mano en la boca. Lo cual no ayudaba nada a entender lo que decía.

Hizo lo que la chica le decía y efectivamente, todo se volvió más claro. Por aquel entonces su cara debía tener luz propia, así que optó por enterrarla en el libro y leer de una vez lo que significaba la maldita cola de rata.

- Aquí dice que una rana saltará en tu pastel de zanahoria, un poltergeist te atacará en la ducha y tendrás un desfortunio amoroso.

Ahora entendía porque no se le daba bien la adivinación, no tenía ninguna lógica. Además tampoco era algo que te pudieses aprender de memoria. Fue a decirle a la chica que si quería le hacia otra demostración pero las palabras se le cortaron al ver la cara de abatimiento de ella.

- Oye, no te preocupes, que los poltergeist jamás se han metido en las duchas de chichas- intentó consolarle él

- No es por eso- la chica frotó la cara con preocupación, se notaba que había algo que la carcomía- es solo que… ¡Déjalo! Trae esa mierda, te tienes que haber equivocado.

Le arrancó el libro literalmente de las manos, menudo pronto le había dado de repente. ¿Qué le había pasado? Tenía que haber sido algo que había dicho la predicción. Entonces lo vio claro, ajá…

- Así que tienes problemas con los hombres, ¿Eh?

Ella levantó la mirada del libro absolutamente sorprendida. El chico sintió como le subía su autoestima, no era el único que las pasaba canutas con el sexo contrario.

- No tienes porque preocuparte- prosiguió Fabian- soy un experto en la materia.

La chica dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Espero que no seas igual de experto que en la adivinación- ¡Au!, aquello había sido un golpe bajo- te voy a enseñar como se hace una adivinación de verdad.

Dejó el libro a un lado, cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer ruidos extraños que por lo que él entendió le debían de dar concentración.

- Veo un libro abierto y una flecha…- ahora tenía la bola de cristal a dos centímetros de su cara como si así las formas fuesen más claras- sí… Creo que ya sé lo que significa.

Cogió el libro con un gesto muy seguro de si misma y lo abrió por una página a lazar, pasó un par de hojas hacia adelante y señaló con el dedo un punto que Fabian no veía.

- Pone que eres bueno estudiando y que hay una chica que te tiene atravesado el corazón.

- Eso no puede ser- la interrumpió al chico- se quedarían demasiadas pretendientes con el corazón roto

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo. Luego sin hacer más caso a su comentario prosiguió.

- Compartís la afición por los libros… y oh, por lo que pone aquí ella no sabe nada de tus… sentimientos.

Aquello estaba empezando a mosquear a Fabian, todas aquellas predicciones le hacían pensar todo el rato en una persona en concreto. Sí, ella, Marlene McKinnon.

Era una chica de su casa y prefecta del curso. Ella, su hermano Gideon y él iban siempre juntos a todas partes. Era inteligente, divertida y esa media melena ondulada le quedaba tan bien… No era que él sintiese nada por ella, simplemente eran amigos y vale. Eran demasiadas coincidencias con lo cual o ella sabía algo de él, lo cual le mosqueaba en sobremanera porque él no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, o por le contrario sabía mucho de adivinación y en ese caso, aunque le doliese su ego de por vida, le pediría que lo ayudase para los exámenes.

No pudo ahondar mucho más en el tema porque en ese momento su hermano Gideon, haciendo gala de su poco sentido de la oportunidad, apareció en la puerta.

- Sabía que te encontraría a…- se cortó a mitad de frase al ver a la chica allí- Tú… ¿No serás Haley Peregrym, verdad?

La tez de ella palideció y se pudo oír perfectamente como tragaba saliva.

- Ehm, sí. ¿Por?

- Hay un par de personas que preguntan por ti abajo, una de ellas la profesora McGonagall así que creo que deberías darte prisa.

La chica llamada Haley se levantó lentamente con el mismo entusiasmo de alguien que lo llevan al matadero. Antes de salir hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y desapareció dejando a Fabian absolutamente perplejo.

- ¿Que había pasado abajo? Porque parecía algo bastante malo y si encima estaba la profesora McGonagall implicaba aquello no tenía muy buena pinta para la pobre chica. Pero no le terminaba de cuadrar, parecía nueva y bastante inofensiva…

- Por Rowena Fabian, ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¡Y encima con ella!

La estridente voz de su hermano gemelo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ni que la chica fuese una delincuente o algo.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado abajo, ¿verdad?

Fabian negó con la cabeza, esa era una de las pocas cosas buena de Gideon. No hacia falta darle tanta cuerda como a él para que contase las cosas, su hermano si no las contaba explotaba. Por lo demás era demasiado impertinente, a la vez que poco persistente en sus estudios y demasiado centrado en cosas estúpidas. Seguía sin explicarse como narices podían haber salido del mismo óvulo siendo ambos tan distintos en su forma de ser y actuar. Por supuesto Fabian se había quedado con las mejores cualidades, como era obvio.

- Como es la nueva del curso Luck McLaggen ha decidido hacer migas con ella. Por supuesto el Whisky de Fuego le ha ayudado a ser aún más idiota de lo normal. No se muy bien que ha pasado, pero estaban hablando y de repente ella le ha pegado un empentón que casi lo tira de la silla y la chica se ha largado corriendo- Gideon soltó una carcajada- menudo revuelo.

Luego siguió metiéndole el royo de lo buenas que estaban todas la chicas de la fiesta, de los escotes que llevaban y de lo que el hacia falta a él también una pre-fiesta con alcohol de verdad. Y como no, empezó a lloriquear de lo mal que le iba con las chicas y que solo lo trataban como su amigo gay. Es decir, le contaban sus penas pero no querían nada de nada con él. Legados a ese punto Fabian solía alegrarse de no haber bajado, porque de todas formas no iba a pillar cacho. Eso lo consolaba bastante, su hermano tenía el mismo problema con las chicas que él. Pero Gideon al menos se hablaba con una cuantas y no se quedaba quieto y tartamudeando incoherencias e incluso tenía un poco de éxito con alguna, el problema era que al final siempre acaba consolándolas de sus penas y de los hombres inútiles que les tocaban en su vida. Pero aquella vez sus pensamientos estaban lejos. Aquella desconocida que se llamaba Haley lo había dejado totalmente desconcertado. Primero no tenía pinta de ser una chica que se mete en líos y además parecía saber cosas de él siendo que no se conocían. Por otra parte le parecía que se iban a llevar bastante bien. Toda persona que el pegase un empujón a alguien cercano a Tiberius McLaggen tenía todo su apoyo.


	2. La chica nueva

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de JK Rowling, aunque debería haberse centrado también en personajes molones como Fabian y Emmeline :)

Y he aquí uno de los capítulos modificados, ya sé que tengo esto un poco abandonado pero con los follones del curso y bla no doy a basto ya lo siento. A leer se ha dicho.

* * *

><p>Haley, Haley Peregrym, ese era su nombre. Si tuviese que describir a la chica nueva diría que era tímida pero impulsiva, callada pero no estúpida y lo que más le llamaba la atención era su forma de tratar a los hombres. En ese aspecto parecía tener una clasificación interna o un serio problema de desorden emocional, porque no podía ser que en un momento estuviese hablando con Sirius Black y le soltase como si tal cosa de buenas a primeras:<em>Oye, que si quieres tirártela, por mí estupendo. Pero hazlo de una vez y ahórrame el espectáculo de las babas <em>(Palabras textuales de Haley misma)_. _Como si fuese un colega más con el que está hablando de una tía muy bien dotada, para luego cohibirse como si fuese una cría de trece años con Luck McLaggen haciéndole ojitos toda la noche y cuando él la va a besar pegarle un empujón.

La verdad era aquella chica le intrigaba sumamente a Emmeline, cuando se la había topado dando tumbos desorientada por el castillo y le había indicado el camino a la sala común le había parecido muy común e incluso un poco sosa, pero ella era una Vance y estos son hospitalarios y ayudan al necesitado ya que este puede devolverles algún día el favor. Además a la pobre chica le había tocado en la habitación de la arpía caprichosa Courtney Fortenberry, así que se acerco en la fiesta de bienvenida a ella que estaba totalmente absorta en algo.

- Bueno, veo que la final encontraste la sala común.

- Sí, muchas gracias por las indicaciones- respondió la chica con una sonrisa agradecida una vez volvió de sus ensoñaciones.

- La verdad es que el castillo es un poco complicado los primeros días pero ya verás como en nada te acostumbras. Por cierto, yo me llamo Emmeline Vance y esta es Dorcas Meadowes. Si necesitas alguna ayuda más…- en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que la atención de la chica estaba centrada en un punto muy alejada. Siguió la mirada de Haley intrigada por saber qué era tan interesante y descubrió el inconfundible pelo rubio y risa estruendosa de un chico en particular. Su boca formó una sonrisa divertida.- Vaya, vaya, ¿Tienes algún interés especial en Luck McLaggen?

Haley giró la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

- Bueno la verdad es que…

- La verdad que es guapo- Haley se giró sorprendida hacia Dorcas que era la primera vez que pronunciaba una palabra. Así es ella, se dedica a observar a las personas y sus comportamientos como si fueses algún tipo de experimento hasta ver si le gusta el resultado y entonces se lanzaba. Parecía un método raro, pero siempre daba en el clavo con las conclusiones.- aunque le sobra ego. Por otra parte es bastante simpático, juega al Qudditich y su padre posee una fábrica muy próspera.

Emmeline no pudo evitar imaginarse que estaban en una subasta y que Luck era un artículo más de la lista.

- Y la oferta que les ofrecemos es de quince mil libras, señores- soltó una carcajada de su propio chiste- Dorcas, no podías haberlo vendido mejor. ¿A qué ahora sí que tienes interés…?

- Haley, Haley Peregrym.

- Haley- prosiguió Emmeline completando la frase- si quieres saber más cosas de él, has ido a encontrar a la persona adecuada.

Oh sí, ese era su campo. Llevaba desde que era pequeña en Hogwarts y desde tercero tenía una especial habilidad para enterarse de las cosas que pasaban en el castillo. Primero le contó la vida amorosa de Luck, bueno más bien se la resumió, porque era un tanto extensa. El Gryffindor era de los típicos tiracañas de "aquí te pillo aquí te mato" y se lo dejó bien claro a su compañera pero estaba tan embobada que parecía darle todo exactamente igual. Después le señaló a algunas personas de su curso que le parecieron relevantes. Justo cuando estaba poniendo verde a una de las chicas del séquito de Courtny Fortenberry se les acercó un chico de sexto que llevaba bastante rato observándola. Lo había visto otras veces y habían mantenido alguna que otra conversación y sonrisas fugaces, pero por la expresión de su cara ese era el día en que el chico iba a dar el paso adelante.

- ¿Le gustaría a la señorita bailar?

Emmeline esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

- Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca.

Dejó a Dorcas y Haley charlando, seguramente aún sobre McLaggen, y se dejo arrastrar a la pista de baile. Poco a poco la música se fue ralentizando y el chico la fue acercando cada vez más a él dejando caer la mano a lo largo de su espalda hasta que se posó "accidentalmente" en su trasero. Vaya, vaya, estaba claro que no se quería andar con rodeos. Antes de apoyar sensualmente su cabeza sobre el hombro de él vislumbró a McLaggen hablando con Haley que estaba totalmente hipnotizada. Sonrió divertida. Se había guardado cuidadosamente cierta información para sí, haberle contado a la Hufflepuff que ella misma había estado con Luck no hubiese beneficiado en nada a la situación que se estaba produciendo. Y conociendo a Luck como lo conocía, sabía que iría al grano en breves.

Bueno, ella también había tenido suficiente, alzó la mirada hacia su compañero de baile sonriendo pícaramente, le agarró la mano y le susurró:

- Vamos a dar un paseo

Y lo sacó de la pista del baile conduciéndolo hacía el lago, sabía perfectamente donde podrían tener intimidad. Le gustaba esa sensación de poder, saber que ella mandaba.

Pero Dorcas los interrumpió a mitad de su interludio amoroso, llegó andando más rápido de lo que acostumbraba y en su cara se veía un tono de preocupació ya se imaginaba que había pasado algo porque varios grupos de alumnos habían salido cuchicheando del salón de baile, pero pensó que había habido alguna pelea entre chicos que estaban demasiado chisposos.

- Creo que Haley está en problemas o los va a tener.

Emmeline levantó una ceja, vale que la había ayudado a encontrar la Sala Común, pero eso no las convertía en íntimas. Se dispuso a ignorar a su amiga, porque si la gente no sabía beber o comportarse era su problema. Pero Dorcas le agarró del brazo.

- Luck la fue a besar y ella lo apartó de un empujón.- La Hufflepuff abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡CÓMO!- después salió corriendo y medio castillo la buscaba porque el señor McLaggen perdió el equilibrio dado su estado y se calló. Te imaginas como se puso la arpía…- Emmeline pusó los ojos en blanco. Cómo no, Fortenberry saliendo en defensa de su amor que pasa de ella. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no quiere nada?- la han metido en el despacho de Mcgonagall para que de explicaciones después de que Gideon Prewett la encontrase y Tiberius se ha metido también con el resto.

Eso ya fue el colmo. Que Courtney Fortenberry saltase como una jabata en "rescate" de Luck era predecible, pero su hermano mayor jamás se había preocupado de él. Frunció el ceño y se levantó dejado al chico plantado que quiso proferir una queja pero las chicas ya se alejaban hacia el castillo.

Para cuando llegaron McGonagall ya los había mandado a todos a la cama. Pero seguía habiendo grupos conmocionados comentando todo el alboroto que se había formado. Ambas chicas se acercaron a un grupo de chicas formado por Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon y Lily Evans. Esta última tenía cara de aburrida y no hacía más que refunfuñar que tenía que ir pronto a la cama porque a la mañana siguiente había clases. Emmeline la ignoró sacándole la lengua y reprochándole que fuese tan aburrida, pero las otra dos les contaron lo que habían oído. Al parecer había muchos rumores corriendo por el castillo y varias versiones, pero todas coincidían en lo mismo: Él la fue a besar, ella, por la razón que sea, le dio un empujón haciéndolo caer para huir después. Cuando la encontraron, al parecer en siete sitios del castillo a la vez, la llevaron ante McGonagall y todos se le tiraron al cuello. Pero misteriosamente salió impune y al parecer gracias a Tiberius McLaggen, aunque su hermano pequeño no quedase muy conforme. Habían herido su orgullo varonil. La chica escuchó atentamente e hizo comentarios normales, como si solo fuese un cotilleo más, pero sus cuatro compañeras la conocían hace tiempo y, algunas en mayor y otras en menor medida, sabían su historia y que donde se metía Tiberius no salía nada bueno.

Y ahora se encontraban en las habitaciones de Hufflepuff las tres, Emmeline, Dorcas y Haley, a la que habían echado sin explicaciones de la otra habitación, cosa de la que parecía alegrarse. Les había contado el episodio vivido con el gemelo Prewett cuando se fue corriendo y apareció en la clase de adivinación y después lo que pasó en el despacho. Ante la intervención de Courtney que no la dejó explicarse y la culpó de cosas que no había hecho Dorcas y Emmeline la tacharon de mala pécora y no se asombraron lo más mínimo, lo que si levantó polémica fue la curiosa intervención de Tiberius que salió en su defensa diciendo que le sentaba mal la comida cuando llegaba a un lugar nuevo.

- ¿Pero tu llegaste a hablar con él como dijo?- inquirió Emmeline.

- Pues a menos que me hayan echado un hechizo para olvidar, yo no me acuerdo de hablar cruzado un apalabra con él nunca.- dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos.

- No te preocupes por Amelia, estará tan concentrada en su libro que no se estará enterando de nada- la tranquilizó Emmeline notando que Haley miraba nerviosa a Amelia Bones, su otra compañera de habitación, que como cada noche leía un libro enorme sobre algún tema para clase. Aunque bajo un poco la voz al decirlo.

- Y aunque lo oyese, con esta chica de por medio- Dorcas señalo a Emmeline- y todo lo que hemos hablado aquí eso es lo más suave que ha oído. Y nunca ha dicho nada.

Emmeline esbozó una sonrisa pícara y soltó una carcajada afirmando con la cabeza. En eso tenía totalmente razón, ella no estaba para nada libre de escándalos.

- Bueno volviendo al tema de Tiberius, no sé cuales serían sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Pero sabiendo como es…- prosiguió Emmeline seria ahora.- Ten mucho cuidado.

Y lo decía en serio. Intentó disimular la rabia contenida en la voz, pero por la mirada preocupada de Dorcas supo que se le había notado. Mejor cambiar de tema.

- ¡Por Merlín!, se ha hecho muy tarde. Deberíamos dormir.

Dorcas la miró francamente sorprendida aunque asintió secundándola. Emmeline nunca decía esas cosas tan responsables, pero la verdad es que estaba cansada y quería olvidar todo aquello. Esperaba que durmiendo no tuviese que pensar en ciertos recuerdos que empezaban a aflorar en su mente.

- ¿Os importaría prestarme una luz? Me gustaría escribir una carta…- preguntó Haley.

- Uy, uy, ¿a quién?- preguntó Emmeline de nuevo en su elemento con una expresión traviesa pintada en la cara.

- A mi mejor amigo…- aunque ante la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia se sonrojó levemente y prosiguió- solo somos amigos nada más.

Emmeline sonrió, pero no hizo más preguntas. Definitivamente la chica nueva la desconcertaba y sobretodo le preocupaba lo qué Tiberius pretendía con ella. Bueno, si quería jugar que se probase porque también sabía jugar a aquello. Pero los que jugaban con fuego se queman y al parecer el chico no aprendió la lección la primera vez que se quemó.


	3. Un día interesante en la biblioteca

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de JK Rowling, aunque debería haberse centrado también en personajes molones como Fabian y Emmeline :)

* * *

><p>- ¿Visteis cómo me miraba? Baila además maravillosamente bien y es taaaaaaan guapo- Marlene suspiró y miró al infinito soñadora<p>

Fabian puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a la lectura del libro de Pociones Avanzadas. Pero era imposible concentrarse en el maldito Jugo de Bellota con le nombre de Tiberius McLaggen pronunciándose cada cinco minutos.

Habían pasado casi diez días desde la fiesta de bienvenida y Marlen seguía reacia a cambiar de tema. No era que estuviese celoso, menuda tontería, pero todo de lo que se hablase demasiado acababa cansando. Excepto los artículos de broma, aquel tema era incansable para él y su hermano. Esperaba que en poco tiempo les anunciasen una salida a Hogsmeade para que pudiesen ir a Zonko y ver qué había nuevo en el mercado. Siempre conseguía meter un buen número de artículos haciendo una especia de contrabando junto con otros mejorados por ellos mismos.

- Y el pobre es tan tímido que ni siquiera se ha atrevido a venir a pedirme salir formalmente…

Gideon negó con la cabeza y se giró hacía su hermano esperando su reacción que se reflejo en los puños crispados nada mas oír la palabra "salir". Fabian levantó la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada a su hermano para que se diese por aludido y hablase con Marlene de una vez. Pero Gideon haciendo caso omiso de sus inquisitivas miradas movió los labios formando la palabra "tú". Ambos sabían perfectamente el patrón de conducta de Tiberius respecto a las chicas, se camelaba a la victima dándole todas las expectativas que se le pueden dar a una mujer hasta que se liaba con ella o incluso se la beneficiaba para luego dejarla nadando en un mar de excusas pasando a la siguiente. Era un proceso muy parecido al que seguía su hermano, pero con Luck al menos todas tenían claro lo que había. Él siempre iba de frente y todas con las que se enrollaba sabían de antemano que al día siguiente o incluso aquella misma jornada se iría con otra, aún así era sorprendente las cantidad de alumnas de todos los cursos que suspiraban por él. Las chicas eran unas masoquistas. En cambio Tiberius era más retorcido y siempre dejaba a las chicas sintiéndose mal, quedando él como un chico bueno y caballeroso.

Y ahí estaba Marlene, como si le hubiesen puesto un muro de tres metros que le impidiese ver lo que estaba pasando. Tal como Gideon había afirmado, todas las tias cuando se obsesionan se vuelven tontas, ciegas y sordas. Pero a ver quién era el valiente que hacía entrar en razón a la chica que andaba en el séptimo cielo además de tener un carácter bastante fuerte, y eso era quedarse corto.

Marlene siguió parloteando, repitiendo una y otra vez cada detalle del dichoso baile que se podía resumir en: bla bla bla. Era absolutamente insoportable, y llegó un momento que Fabian no lo soportó más y se levantó de sopetón.

- Voy a por un libro

Y con ese escueto anuncio dejó a ambos componentes restantes de la mesa que no tardaron mucho en volver a sus actividades anteriores. Ella a contarle sus penas y él a asentir mientras fijaba la mirada en la Gryffindor de al lado. Sin pensar mucho, Fabian se dirigió hacía la sección de Historia de Magia. Tan ensimismado estaba murmurando maldiciones sobre toda la familia McLaggen que no se fijó en la figura que estaba agachada a la altura de la última estantería con varios volúmenes esparcidos a su alrededor. La caída fue increíble. El libro de Historia de Hogwarts decidió ponerse en su camino haciéndolo resbalar, intentó agarrarse a una estante tirando todo el contenido sobre la figura del suelo para después caerse de culo de una forma, francamente, muy poco glamurosa.

- ¡Pero tú eres retrasado o qué! ¡Acababa de ordenarlo _todo_!

Fabian se frotó sus doloridas posaderas intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y por qué había una chica chillándole. Cuando se centró vio que era nada más y nada menos que la morena que había conocido en la sala de adivinación. Solo que en ese momento no parecía la chica nueva y perdida, preocupada por el grito del pelirrojo; sino que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y unas claras intenciones de aniquilarlo.

Desde que estuvieron haciendo predicciones, más que acertadas por su parte, y Gideon los interrumpió de manera tan descortés, no la había vuelto a ver más que de refilón en clase. Por supuesto que se había enterado de todo lo acontecido en el despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor, para ser exactos en cinco versiones distintas que incluían peleas en el barro de Courtney Fortenberry y la morena, gritos y acusaciones de mayor y menor calibre y muchas omisiones e inserciones de personajes. Pero la conclusión siempre era la misma: Haley salió indemne con un cambio de cuarto que, más que nada, la favorecía. Muchos eran de la opinión que eso último era gracias a la arpía, es decir, Courtney Fortenberry, lo que Fabian se creía totalmente. Pero las causas de ello eran desconocidas, aunque básicamente sería por celos. No estaba muy claro si por, casi, haber besado a Luck o lo que era más interesante, envidia porque muchos afirmaban que Tiberius salió en ayuda de la morena sin motivo aparente. Pero como todo en aquel colegio, nunca podías estar totalmente seguro.

Fabian levantó las manos en son de paz.

- Lo siento, yo no pretendía…

Pero la chica hizo caso omiso a sus excusas y siguió despotricando que con esos gilipoyas rondando por ahí no iba a acabar nunca. Menos mal que Sirius Black y James Potter aparecieron de la nada con una pila de volúmenes cada uno. Normalmente el chico no se alegraba demasiado de verlos porque solían ir seguidos de problemas, pero esa vez le sonaron como una campana salvadora.

- ¿Cómo vas chica muggle? Porque aquí traemos más…- Sirius se paró a mitad de frase y observó boquiabierto el desastre que tenía delante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Inquirió James con sus gafas a la altura donde las llevaba siempre el profesor Flitwick.

La chica señaló acusadoramente al pelirrojo que seguía en el suelo temiendo por su vida.

- ¿Prewett? Oh, vamos, seguro que ha sido sin querer. Él es un adorador de libros, nunca les haría daño- lo defendió Sirius después de soltar una carcajada- Que te ayude a ordenarlo y en paz. ¿Te parece bien, socio?

Fabian asintió rápidamente y miró a la chica deseando que se hubiese tranquilizado. Está desde que habían pronunciado su apellido lo había estado observando escrutadoramente hasta que su cerebro cantó Eureka.

- Así que aparte de predicciones sobre colas de rata sabes manejarte con los libros. Vaya, vaya, nadie lo diría después del otro día. Socio- pronunció aquella última palabra con un tono claramente burlón.

Bueno, que le iba a hacer, eso era lo que pasaba cuando hacías negocios con Black y Potter. Porque los artículos de broma no se metían por si solos en el castillo y aunque su mente fuese brillante, aún no era bueno maquinando planes criminales de contrabando. Claro que esos dos se llevaban una parte del beneficio y tenían un gran descuento en los artículos que quisieran. Para qué mentir, se los llevaban totalmente gratis.

- ¿Os conocíais de antes? Y pensar que parecía tonto cuando lo cambiamos por un knut- Potter le dio un codazo a Black riéndose sin disimulo.

Fabian tardó un poco en captar a lo que se refería James para ponerse luego a juego de los colores del uniforme de sus compañeros. La morena por su parte los fulminó de una manera que entraría perfectamente dentro de la expresión "matar con la mirada".

- Por Merlín chica muggle, no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?- comentó Sirius sin inmutarse.

Aquello ya debió de colmar la paciencia de la Hufflepuf que parecía a punto de saltarles a la yugular.

- - ¡Mi nombre es Haley, joder!

Los dos Gryffindors se dieron cuenta de que se habían pasado y decidieron poner pies en polvorosa tras el comentario de Black de "Os dejamos solos, parece que molestamos" que le mereció un misil en forma de libro que esquivó con un solo movimiento, parecía tener bastante práctica en ello, dejando a Fabian a su suerte con la Hufflepuf hecha un basilisco.

La chica, que se llamaba Haley como acababa de descubrir, empezó a recoger los libros esparcidos por el suelo dejándolos en su sitio de una forma poco delicada, como si estuviese pegando golpes a un saco de boxeo. No era muy tranquilizador. Fabian se quedo absolutamente quieto, intentando pasar desapercibido, porque no quería ser el blanco de ninguno de los libros que la chica tenía en las manos. Él no era tan bueno esquivando libros como Black.

- ¿Piensas ayudarme o necesitas una invitación?- bufó la chica en su dirección

El pelirrojo dio un respingo y se puso manos a la obra. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato que a Fabian se le hizo eterno. Por un lado no quería decir nada por si fastidiaba más las y cosas, por otro sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hacer reír a la morena que parecía tensa, _muy_ tensa. Bueno que más daba, de perdidos al lago.

- Así que te has presentado voluntaria para ordenar libros, que caballeroso, digo, damesco por tu parte…

Había titubeado un poco y las manos les temblaban incontrolablemente pero se sintió satisfecho. Era un gran tema para comenzar una conversación afable sin cosas volantes ni miradas asesinas. Pero todo su sentimiento de orgullo se vino abajo cuando la chica se giró hacía él y levanto una ceja escéptica que quería decir: ¿En serio esa soberana gilipollez acaba de salir de tu boca?

- Es mi misión en la vida- murmuró tras mirar hacia le techo con exasperación.

Pudo sentir en su mente ese "meec" que suena en los concursos de muggles que veía el marido de Molly cuando algún estúpido hacía una cagada al contestar. La verdad, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, nadie en su sano juicio se presentaba voluntario a ordenar libros y si además lo sumaba a que Black y Potter también estaban metidos en el ajo solo quería decir una cosa: estaba cumpliendo un castigo. Lo cual, para ser sinceros, lo sorprendía en sobremanera. Porque quería decir que en diez días la chica se había metido en dos líos. ¡Por Merlín!, era más de lo que él había hecho en varios cursos. La miró de arriba abajo. Una de dos, o su apariencia engañaba o tenía un imán para que los problemas fuesen a ella. Sea como fuere a él le gustaría descubrirlo. Además que le picaba _muchísimo_ la curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado en el despacho la profesora McGonagall. Decidió volver a arriesgarse, aunque su vida corriese peligro. Ya que si Fabian Prewett tenía un posible defecto era ese, le encantaban los cotilleos. Era una cosa que parecía venir de la familia de su madre y que compartía con Gideon y Molly. Y la verdad que rumores en Hogwarts nunca faltaban.

- Así que, el otro día hubo una pelea de barro entre tú y Courtney Fortenberry en el despacho de Mcgonagall- Haley se volvió hacia él como un resorte con cara de sorpresa- No por nada, pero es que es la fantasía de mi hermano Gideon desde siempre. Y la verdad que no sabía como pedirte que me dieses un autógrafo para él.

La expresión de la Hufflepuf fue unos segundos totalmente indescifrable hasta que soltó una carcajada después de negar con la cabeza.

- Ahora entiendo porque toda mi sala común me miraba con esa cara estos días atrás, malditos rumores.

No se lo podía creer, lo había conseguido. Y tenía el tema justo donde el quería.

- Entonces, ¿He de entender que los rumores son ciertos?- preguntó

- ¿De verdad piensas que McGonagall permitiría algo así?- inquirió Haley

- Bueno- Fabian bajó la voz y se acercó a la oreja de la chica- no sé si lo sabías, pero se dice por ahí que es una viciosilla.

Haley estalló en carcajadas, seguramente imaginándose a la susodicha en alguna situación comprometida. Hasta que la bibliotecaria vino con cara de malas pulgas y la hizo callar amenazándola con hacerla trabajar más horas. La morena, en cuanto esta se dio la vuelta, le hizo una mueca y comenzó a imitarla con bastante éxito. Fabian no pudo evitar a su vez reír ganándose otra mirada de advertencia.

Una vez recompuestos, retomaron su interesantísima actividad que debería estar catalogada como abuso infantil. Cuando por fin terminaron y Haley le contó lo acontecido aquel fatídico día de la fiesta de bienvenida, aparecieron de nuevo Black y Potter como si los hubiesen llamado con una campanilla, gracias a Rowenna, sin ningún libro más en las manos.

- ¡Por fin! Terminamos una jornada de duro trabajo. Qué chicos, ¿Habéis hecho cosas interesantes?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

Haley fue a decirle algo, seguramente nada amable, cuando Emmeline Vance y Dorcas Meadowes aparecieron y la llamaron para ir a cenar. Con un gesto de cabeza y una larga mirada de odio al Gryffindor desapareció de la biblioteca mientras este le gritaba:

- Hasta mañana chica muggle

- Siento ser indiscreto. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que habéis montado esta vez?- preguntó Fabian que no había podido preguntarle a la chica. Después de su conversación sobre lo ocurrido con Tiberius había hecho nota mental de intentar descubrir que narices se traía aquel sujeto entre manos, porque se jugaba la varita a que no era nada bueno. Aunque la chica no le había dado más importancia.

- Bueno…- James esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa

- Es una larga historia- terminó Sirius por él la frase de forma enigmática.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Bueno, al parecer mi musa ha decidido volver a trabajar y como siempre que escribo de Fabian el fic me sale solo.

Lo primero quería agradecer a Kaochi todos los consejos que me da, por aguantarme cada vez que se me acaban las ideas y por revisarme los capítulos.

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo


	4. Princesas

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de JK Rowling, aunque debería haberse centrado también en personajes molones como Fabian y Emmeline :)

* * *

><p><em>Querida Emmeline,<em>

_Espero que tu estancia en el colegio esté siendo placentera y provechosa. En casa todo sigue igual, yo estoy últimamente muy ocupada preparando la próxima cena con mis queridas amigas y tu padre está obsesionado con el nuevo negocio que se lleva entre manos con el señor McLaggen. Por cierto, ¿qué tal están sus hijos? Sé de buena tinta que sois grandes amigos, así que hazme el favor de darles un saludo de nuestra parte. __Cuéntame, ¿Has hecho alguna nueva amistad este año? ¿Vas a venir estas navidades a casa? Porque tu abuela desearía presentarte a unos nuevos vecinos que se acaban de trasladar hace poco a su barrio y cuyo hijo, es tres años más mayor que tú y tiene un brillante futuro por delante…_

Lo que seguía era una exhaustiva carilla y media hablando sobre las mil cualidades del susodicho, de lo maravillosamente asentada que esta la familia, que sus antepasados eran tal y cual, y lo enormemente favorable sería una unión de las dos familias.

Emmeline aspiró aire lentamente y contó hasta diez. Dejó a un lado la carta aguantando las ganas de tirarla al fuego entre una sarta de maldiciones mas propias de una tabernera que de la señorita que se suponía que era. Además sus compañeras aún dormían profundamente y no quería alarmarlas. Suspiró, cogió el peine y comenzó a peinarse intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero aquel nudo tan familiar en la garganta que le daba ganas de llorar no se diluía. Odiaba que su madre y su abuela estuviesen desde que tuvo los doce años y se convirtió en una "mujer", a la busca y captura de lo que ellas consideraban un buen partido. Atosigándola en interminables cartas sobre los posibles pretendientes y haciéndole pasar por situaciones muy incómodas. Tampoco era casualidad que le hubiesen preguntado si había hecho nuevas amistades, con la esperanza de que al fin trajese a casa alguna chica de una distinguida familia o lo que era mejor, un chico de alta sociedad con el que la casarían en un matrimonio más que provechoso. Al igual que no era casualidad que su madre le hiciese llegar un saludo a los hermanos McLaggen. El padre de Emmeline y el de estos hacían negocios desde muchos años atrás, además mantenían una buena y férrea amistad. Por lo que el mayor deseo de ambas familias era una alianza entre sus hijos. Desde pequeños los tres y los dos hermanos mayores de Emmeline, habían pasado los veranos jugando al Quidditch, haciendo casas en los árboles y carreras de escobas. Ya que, por mucho que le pesase a su madre, no todas las niñas quieren ser princesas.

Emmeline Vance nació entre cojines y doseles rosas. Ya desde pequeña se vaticino que de mayor iba a ser muy hermosa, por lo que sus padres pusieron grandes expectativas sobre ella. Pero ella nunca tuvo gran interés en llevar vestidos vaporosos o entretenerse con muñecas, prefería jugar con sus hermanos a cualquier juego que implicase rebozarse por la tierra. Aquello exasperaba enormemente a su madre, sobretodo cuando había invitados y Emmeline aparecía con las rodillas llenas de barro y el vestido de turno destrozado. Su padre siempre la regañaba levemente, pero la animaba a seguir practicando para el Quidittch. En el fondo, casi la veía como otro hijo. Pero aquella nebulosa en la que vivía se hizo mil pedazos cuando a finales de su segundo años en Hogwarts todo cambió.

Llega un momento en la vida de toda chica dónde hay un cambio en tu cuerpo que hace que todo el mundo te vea distinta. Pueda que tú te sientas exactamente igual que antes, pero eso no importa. Durante aquel fatídico verano se preguntó una y otra vez si los cambios exteriores que sufría, el hecho de que le hubiesen crecido pechos y que hubiese adquirido algunas curvas, tenían que cambiarla también por dentro. Nunca lo llegó a saber. Pero todas aquellas cosas que a ella la divertían fueron sustituidas por clases de modales e infinitas reuniones sociales donde tenía que quedarse con las demás niñas y oírlas hablar de sandeces. Esa vez su padre no hizo ningún ademán de ayudarla, e incluso cuando tenía un rato libre y salía a jugar con sus hermanos estos la trataban con mucho más cuidado y ya no jugaban con ella a trepar árboles o a carreras de escobas. Tampoco Tiberius y Luck la trataba de la misma forma. El primero se dedicaba a mirarla de arriba abajo como si fuese un pastel de chocolate y el segundo parecía totalmente abochornado a su lado.

Un día no aguantó más. Agarró la escoba, se puso su uniforme de Quidittch, salió al jardín y voló. Voló por encima de la casa, de los árboles, de las estúpidas normas de conducta, de aquellas niñas idiotas que sólo hablaban de ropa, de su padre que ya no la protegía, de su madre que la atosigaba, de sus hermanos y sus amigos que no se daban cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma. Voló con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas deshaciéndose de toda la rabia, la amargura y la incomprensión de la situación. Y, sobretodo, de ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Aquella noche, cuando llegó con las ropas embarradas y el pelo revuelto aprendió dos cosas. La primera, tras el bofetón que le dio su padre, que hay cosas que son así y así se quedaran; y la segunda, que había llegado el momento en el que tendría que sacarse las castañas ella solita. Porque sus hermanos no movieron un dedo por ella, solo cuando William -su hermano mayor- el día antes de su marcha al centro de Londres donde se encontraba su futuro trabajo le confesó que en e fondo todos tenían su modo de deshago de la presión.

Ese sentimiento de soledad aumentó cuando aquel verano ocurrió aquello que la hizo cambiar de sopetón. Todo comenzó cuando Tiberius pasó una temporada en su casa por un viaje que hicieron sus padres ya que se llevaba muy bien con el hermano mediano de la chica, Matt, mientras Luck se fue a casa de un compañero de clase. Al parecer había estado observando a la chica atentamente aquellos últimos meses y vio una gran oportunidad de tener sus primeras experiencias con el sexo contrario con, qué mejor sujeto, una chica confusa y maleable. La hizo sentir especial, segura y sobretodo comprendida. Estuvo desahogándose con ella de lo agobiado que se sentía constantemente por tener que comportarse de acuerdo con algo que él no era, incluso afirmó que la admiraba por haber plantado cara a su familia y ambos compartieron largas charlas y carreras de escobas nocturnas.

Emmeline era feliz como nunca en su vida, pero, claro, Tiberius también esperaba recibir algo por su parte. Una tarde en la habitación de invitados él la besó y ella sintió como un millón de mariposas comenzaban a revolotear por su estómago. A partir de ahí las cosas se complicaron; ya que conforme los sentimientos en su interior crecían, aumentaban los deseos de él. Pero ella no se sentía todavía preparada para dar ese paso y el chico le aseguraba siempre que él iría todo lo despacio que ella quisiese, aunque seguía insistiendo noche sí y noche también. Aquella relación, si se podía llamar así, duró todo el verano y principio del curso. Porque incluso una vez el chico se hubo ido de nuevo a su casa, sin mucho más éxito en su campaña, siguieron mandándose lechuzas llenas de palabras dulces e intenciones poco decorosas.

Emmeline comenzó su tercer curso llena de ilusiones, aunque sus actividades fuera de las clases se redujeron al grupo de dramatización. Pero nada ocurrió como ella esperaba. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en el expreso de Hogwarts, Tiberius ni siquiera se digno a saludarla. Ella se convenció a si misma de que él lo hacía porque no quería que se extendiese su amorío hasta que fuese más oficial. Sus "amigas" le repetían que a los chicos no les gusta mostrarse demasiado cariñosas con las chicas. La única que le vaticino su fatídico final fue Dorcas, que en aquel momento era simplemente la chica rara con la que tenía que compartir cuarto mientras soñaba con estar en el cuarto con las que creía sus compañeras incondicionales. Por supuesto el tiempo le dio la razón a quién tenía que dársela y en la fiesta de Halloween se encontró con el chico que había estado soñando día y noche muy afanado con una chica unos años mayores que ella en uno de los recovecos de un pasillo. Su frágil mundo de cristal se deshizo en pedazos, y cuando ella le pidió explicaciones de muy malas formas él sin soltar ni un momento a la morena le dijo las palabras que más le habían dolido en toda su vida. Después la habían llamado de todo: furcia, rastrera, zorra, perra, arpía; pero nada había calado tanto como aquella frase.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – le espetó Tiberius con una sonrisa burlona- no eres lo suficiente buena, no sabes satisfacer mis deseos. Estás perdida entre dos mundos y estás sola. Completamente sola. Yo solo te quería follar, pero ni a eso llegas.

Y lloró, claro que lloró. Así la encontró en un baño del tercer pisó encogida sobre si misma y sintiéndose absolutamente como una mierda. Que no valía para nada, que no le importaba a nadie. Pero la persona que fue a buscarla no fue ninguna de sus eternas amigas que tanto parecían apreciarla, sino nada más y nada menos que Luck McLaggen.

Cuando la vio en aquel estado se quedó plantado en la puerta absolutamente atónito.

- Mierda- fue lo único que dijo.

Emmeline levantó la cabeza y al ver quién era la volvió a enterrar después de decir:

- Si has venido ha reírte de mi ya te puedes ir largando

Luck suspiró y se pinzó el puente de la nariz intentando pensar. Finalmente se decidió, se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado.

- No dejes que él te haga sentir mal igual que a mi, Emmeline. Tú vales mucho más.

- Si claro… -murmuró la chica con voz ronca.

- Me parece increíble que tú, justamente tú, estés así- Emmeline lo miró sorprendida- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres Emmeline Vance! Estas buena, joder, muy buena. No te puedes imaginar la de chicos que están deseando hacerte feliz y que son mil veces mejor que el idiota de mi hermano. Nunca permitas que nadie te haga sentir inferior, ¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes?

La chica asintió absolutamente conmocionada y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó. Eran las palabras más bonitas que le habían dicho nunca. Era irónico como dos personas de la misma familia te pueden hacer tanto mal y tanto bien. Luck se puso rojo como un tomate y se soltó enseguida de la presa de los brazos de ella. Sin una palabra más se levantó y se fue. Emmeline sabía que tenía razón, mucha. Así que se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y salió con la cabeza bien alta. Era una Vance, ningún niñato iba a hacerla llorar.

Aquella noche le estuvo dando vueltas a todo a lo que había pasado y tramó un plan, porque desde luego no pensaba dejar de ninguna manera que aquello se quedase así. Iba a tomar venganza, ¡y como! Comenzó a leer todas las novelas rosa que había y estuvo estudiando todos los movimientos de las protagonistas practicando ante el espejo. Dorcas la llevaba días observando y ante sus preguntas solo había obtenido respuestas vagas. No le debí nada aquella niña mimada, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió meterse al trapo con ella.

- Si quieres aprender de verdad, no tienes más que observar a tu alrededor. Tienes material de sobra.

Emmeline la miró atónita, no tenía ni idea de cómo aquella chica podía haber adivinado sus intenciones, pero en vistas de que la última vez fue la única que hizo ver las cosas como eran tomó la decisión de seguir su consejo está vez. Incluso le contó su plan y así fue como consiguió una adepta. Acudió a todas las fiestas que tuvieron lugar en aquellos primeros meses y observó a todas las chicas, cómo se movían, hablaban, ligaban. En unas semanas decidió ponerlo ella en práctica y los resultados fueron apabullantes. Y una vez estuvo segura comenzó a mandarle indirectas a Tiberius. Le sonreía cada vez que él le miraba, se daba codazos con Dorcas cuando pasaban a su lado y se mandaba notas en clase poniendo lo mucho que le gustaba procurando que lo viesen todos sus compañeros. Las señales eran tan obvias que Tiberius no tardó en ir alardeando por ahí que Emmeline Vance seguía coladita por él y comenzó a hacerse ilusiones de poder terminar lo que había comenzado en verano.

Las fechas del baile de primavera cada vez estaban cercas y con ellas la excitación de todo el colegio. Emmeline tenía muy claro con quién quería ir al baile y esperaba ansiosa el día que se lo pidiese. Todo se desarrolló exactamente cómo lo había planeado, excepto por una nimia cosa que decidió arreglarla con desparpajo y encanto natural. Así que Tiberius se acercó a la chica en la sala común tres días antes del baile animado por sus amigos con obscenidades y consejos de ponéserlo difícil.

Emmeline al verlo acercarse tomó aire y procuró mostrarse sosegada, esbozó una sonrisa tímida y espero a que se colocase a su lado.

- Hola Tiberius, ¿Cómo va?- lo saludó

Él se apoyó en una columna adoptando una pose de chico duro.

- Me han comentado que esperas que te diga algo sobre el baile, ¿no?

A la chica se le iluminó la cara, para luego esconderla bajo la mata de su pelo avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno- Tiberius esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad- las señales son muy claras.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Tan obvio es?- preguntó la chica sonrojándose.

El Gryffindor comprobó que había una gran cantidad de personas pendientes de su conversación. Casi todo el colegio estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Hallowen y hasta a él mismo le había sorprendido la reciente actitud de la chica. Se sintió poderoso, sabiéndose en tal posesión de la voluntad de aquella chiquilla indefensa que era incapaz de sortear sus encantos. Asintió a la pregunta planteada por ella.

- Y… entonces… ¿Qué?- se veía a la chica verdaderamente nerviosa.

Sí, aquel era su momento.

- Lo he pensado mucho y al final he decidido llevarte al baile- dijo pronunciando aquella frase como si fuese una gracia que le concedía solo por compasión.

Emmeline se le quedó observando con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, cosa que él atribuyó a que ella nunca se hubiese planteado que él aceptase. Pero luego pasó a mirarlo de arriba abajo confusa.

- ¿Perdona?, querrás decir que _él_ ha aceptado llevarme al baile.

- ¿Cómo?- en ese momento fue el Gryffindor el que la miró confuso.

- Claro, el chico al que le pedí…- la chica se quedó un momento pensativa y luego pareció entenderlo todo.- ¡AH! Que tú pensabas que te lo estaba pidiendo a ti- soltó una carcajada- Lo siento Tiberius, me caes genial y eso, pero ya se lo había dicho a otro.

Al chico se le abrieron tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas, al intentar incorporarse para pedir explicaciones trastabilló con sus propios pies y casi se calló. Luego se le encendió la cara dando prácticamente luz propia al darse cuenta del murmullo que se había levantado a su alrededor, apretó los puños y la fulminó con al mirada. Lo habían humillado delante de todo el colegio y al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de la chica se dio cuenta de que todo aquello lo había estado preparando municiosamente.

- Y se puede saber con quién cojones vas al baile- le espetó fuera de sus casillas.

Emmeline tragó saliva, para luego recomponerse. Ahí era dónde el plan se iba al garete, pero no le importaba. Lo había hecho, le había devuelto exactamente con la misma moneda con la que él le había pagado y sentaba bien, _muy _bien. En suposición ese era el momento en el que lo remataba, en el que él se derrumbaba y ella lo miraba desde las alturas con desprecio y sin palabras le hacía entender que no valía nada. Porque ese era el complejo oculto de Tiberius McLaggen. Se sentía menos que los demás y por eso se dedicaba a pisar a todas personas que se ponían en su camino y que las sabía más débiles que él para poder apalear ese sentimiento con el que se levantaba todas las mañanas. Y había una persona a la que envidia profundamente y con la que se ensañaba aún más, a ella había acudido la chica a pedirle que le ayudase con su plan maestro; pero al negarse se había quedado sin refuerzos. De todos modos pensaba decir un nombre a lazar y desear que el chico en cuestión aceptase sin más explicaciones. Ojalá no se hubiese negado…

- Emmeline te he buscado por todos lados…-

Alguien le puso la mano en le hombro y al volverse se encontró a un acalorado Luck que venía resoplando. Una vez tomo una par de bocanadas de aire le sonrió de una forma que la dejó sin respiración.

- He venido lo antes posible, no sé porque le he estado dando tantas vueltas…- la miró significativamente- sí, por supuesto que sí

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de que su hermano seguía ahí plantado con cara de estar a punto de cargarse a alguien.

- Vaya, no te había visto hermanito… Lo siento, ¿he interrumpido algo?

Tiberius sin poder aguantarlo mas y con un bufido se dio la vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo de la estancia, no sin antes darle una patada a una de las mesas. El pequeño de los McLaggen se sentó con una sonrisa triunfal en la mesa, satisfecho. Emmeline lo observó durante unos minutos intentando leer en su mente porque había cambiado de opinión.

Mientras maquinaba su plan maestro se acordó de lo que le había dicho Luck: "No dejes que él te haga sentir igual que a mí". Se fijó en que el chico tenía toda la razón y que cada vez que tenía oportunidad Tiberius lo humillaba. Así que pensó que quizás él se quería unir a su causa. Al contárselo el Gryffindor la miró incrédulo como si dudase que algo así pudiese ser verdaderamente posible, humillar a su hermano parecía imposible… Luego se negó en rotundo ha hacerle algo así a la sangre de su sangre por mucho que Emmeline le intentase hacer ver lo mal que lo trataba. Pero al final había venido.

- Bueno, veo que has cambiado de opinión- dijo la chica ladeando la cabeza. Más que una afirmación aquello pretendía dejar entrever una pregunta.

El chico se sentó en la se silla que se encontraba a su derecha.

- Verás- se acercó a ella como si le fuese a decir una confidencia- si te lo contase… tendría que embrujarte.

Sin soltar prenda se levantó y se fue por donde había venido dejando a la chica boquiabierta. Esa fue la primera vez que el chico se comportó como el Luck que conocía ahora. El baile fue increíble y estaba segura de que los dos disfrutaron viendo como Tiberius les lanzaba miradas asesinas. Respecto a porque cambió Luck de opinión, se enteró meses más tarde por uno de los mejores amigos del chico al que, digamos, le sonsacó la información. Al parecer el mayor de los hermanos se estuvo pavoneando que iba a ir con una de las chicas más guapas del colegio y pinchándole a su hermano pequeño con que con quién iba a ir si hasta la chica más fea estaba cogida y fuera de su alcance. Llegaría un momento en el que la paciencia del chico se colmaría y decidió bajarle los humos. Y sí, se podía decir que eso fue lo que los convirtió en lo que son ahora.

Emmeline sonrió. Aquello hacía ya dos años, pero a veces le parecía que había sido ayer. Le sorprendía lo muchísimo que habían cambiado ambos y aunque mantuviesen un contacto cordial nunca había llegado a pasar nada más entre ellos. Miró el reloj y comprobó que había estado casi veinte minutos peinándose y pensando en las musarañas. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y en diez minutos se plantó vestida y desayunada en el campo de Quidittch. Fue al cuarto de las escobas y no le costó mucho reconocer a su Cometa que estaba en una de los primeros estantes. Acarició el mango y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Aún después de todos aquellos años después de su primer vuelo a escondidas, lo que más le relajaba era volar alto y sentir el viento acariciándole la cara. Se sentía poderosa, intocable y sobretodo que controlaba la situación.

Por supuesto que le costó convencer a su familia de que le dejasen presentarse a la pruebas de su equipo. Estuvo todo el verano convenciéndoles de que era lo que hacían las jovencitas refinadas para mantener su figura. E incluso su madre se dejó convencer finalmente. Pero sabía de sobra que si no fuese por aquel chico que un día le echó una carrera a finales de tercero y le ganó a ella por muy poco, siendo que él llevaba casi un año y medio en un equipo, nunca se hubiese planteado que era lo suficientemente buena como para presentarse a las pruebas. De hecho hasta el chico se lo dijo claramente. Amos Diggory, el capitán de Hufflepuf, no le puso ningún inconveniente y con los consejos de Frank consiguió el puesto de buscadora en un tiempo record.

Frank Longbottom era un chico de Gryffindor un año mayor que ella. Era un forofo del Quidditch y en su primer partido recién llegada a Hogwarts hicieron muy buenas migas. El mayor sueño del chico era entrar en el equipo de su casa, cosa que consiguió sin problemas en su tercer curso. Se estuvo entrenando duró y Emmeline lo acompaño a cada sesión contagiándose de su ilusión. Cuando sufrió el cambió en su vida, él fue el único chico que la siguió tratando exactamente igual y con la que podía ser ella misma. Porque una vez empezó tercero y pasó lo de Tiberius su vida se convirtió en una obra de tetro en el que ella representaba el papel que se le había adjudicado. Una vez tuvo edad claro que Frank le insistió para que se apuntase, pero hasta el día de la carrera no se lo tomó totalmente en serio.

Y allí estaba, haciendo lo que a ella más le gustaba a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que se le habían presentado. Pudo sentir como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago cuando todos sus compañeros se colocaron en fila ante la puerta del vestuario que daba al campo. Tenía que reconocer que estaba nerviosa, y no sin una buena razón. Era el primer partido de temporada y les tocaba con Slytherin. No era el equipo que mejor jugaba, pero si el que más duro. Y eso lo hacia temible. Era bastante normal que la final de uno de aquellos partidos mínimo tres persona acabasen en la enfermería. Para colmo, era la primera vez que jugaba como buscadora oficial porque el anterior jugador era de séptimo y se había ido el año anterior. Y por mucho potencial que ella tuviese, sentía que aquello le venía grande. Sabía que el buscador del equipo contrario era aún más joven que ella, pero había ido a todos los partidos y aquello no la consolaba porque sabía que él estaba a la altura del resto de su equipo.

Escuchó como llamaban al equipo de Slytherin escuchando los aplausos y abucheos del campo y, por mucho que deseara por un momento que nunca dijesen su nombre el comentarista gritó: y el equipo de ¡HUFFLEPUFF! Una gran ovación los recibió en el campo, seguido de aplausos tanto de su casa como de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Los jugadores se colocaron en posición y esperaron a que la señora Hooch diese la señal. En cuanto sonó el pitido el campo pasó a ser un hervidero de acción. Emmeline daba vueltas aquí y allá intentando vislumbrara la Snitch y evitar las Bludgers, pero con tanta gente era bastante difícil. Vio un poco más arriba al buscador de Slytherin que tampoco parecía tener mucho más éxito que ella.

Conforme avanzaba el partido la ansiedad de la chica iba en aumento, el equipo contrarió se les estaba comiendo vivos. Ya les ganaban 50 a 25, y su equipo no parecía recuperar. Dos bateadores ya habían sido llevados a la enfermería y Amos Diggory estaba tumbado en el banquillo intentando detener la herida que tenía en la frente. Subió un poco más para entrever algo entre el barullo y entonces la vio, un pequeño destello dorado cerca de la grada donde se sentaban los profesores. Fue hacia allí con una velocidad moderada, intentando no llamar la atención del otro buscador. Pero él pareció leerle la mente porque se dirigió hacia ella a gran velocidad. Emmeline aceleró. Podía oír la respiración entrecortada de su contrincante justo detrás de ella, lo que no la ayudaba a controlar el temblor de sus manos. Respiró hondo e intentó imaginarse que aquella era otra de aquellas carreras que hacía con Frank para ver qué escoba era la más rápida. Aunque por el ruido que escuchaba la suya no era la ganadora. La Snitch seguía volando en zigzag, colándose entre los jugadores restantes. La chica vio varias veces como una Bludger pasaba zumbando casi rozándola y el comentarista con su voz atronadora tampoco la ayudaba mucho a concentrarse. La preciada bola dorada comenzó a descender y con ella los dos buscadores que comenzaron a darse codazos para intentar inestabilizarse. Por fin la Snitch pareció suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, Emmeline alargó la mano para descubrir que aún le quedaban unos centímetros y que su contrincante se le estaba acercando peligrosamente. Aceleró un poco más y extendió de nuevo el brazo intentándose estirar lo máximo posible. Ya casi la tenía, podía sentir su frió tacto. El público empezó a gritar tan alto que no se oía casi al comentarista. Comenzó a cerrar la mano alrededor de su victoria cuando un empentón la desequilibró del todo de la escoba y lo último que vio antes de caer fueron dos manchas grises.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró tirada en el suelo con varias personas de su equipo rodeándola, se incorporó agarrándose la cabeza que aún le daba vueltas. A pesar de su aturdimiento algo brillante llamó su atención, su cara se iluminó al descubrir la Snitch a su derecha. Fue a cogerla pero una mano enguantada la agarró antes que ella.

- Esto me pertenece- siseó una voz por encima suyo

Emmeline se levantó dispuesta a encarase a cualquier niño prepotente que cuestionase que la Snitch la había cogido ella.

- Te equivocas- replicó al chico- la he cogido yo primero y lo sabes.

El buscador de Slytherin la escruto de arriba abajo.

- ¿De verdad te piensas que una novata como tú va a quitarme la Snitch?

La chica enrojeció de ira y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero la señora Hooch apareció y dispuso orden. Al ver que era incierto quién la había cogido se la pidió al chico que se la dio a regañadientes y dispuso que ambos la tocasen y ya que tenía memoria táctil, se abriría ante quién la hubiese tenido primero. Con un tono condesciende que no hizo mas que enfurecerla más el chico dejó paso primero a las damas, muy seguro de si mismo. Emmeline acercó poco a poco un dedo hacia la esfera dorada y por un momento volvió a sentir como si estuviese de nuevo en el aire. El corazón le retumbaba y parecía que era lo único que sonaba extremadamente alto entre el silencio reinante. Cuando su yema tocó la fría superficie, la Snitch dio una sacudida y extendió sus finas alas. Como si todos hubiesen estado conteniendo el aliento se oyó una enorme ovación que sacudió el campo. La chica miró triunfante al chico que la miraba absolutamente atónito. Pero su sonrisa se le congeló en la cara. Era la primera vez en todo el partido que lo veía sin sus gafas de buscador, el pelo negro le caía a ambos lados de la cara enmarcando unos ojos grises que le miraban con furia.

Casi no sintió como la levantaban en volandas y la llevaban entre vítores al vestuario. Pudo ver como un chico delgaducho y rubio comenzaba a gritar barbaridades al buscador de Slytherin que comenzó a responderle a su vez. Esos ojos…, entonces lo entendió y después de tanto tiempo sintió como una antigua herida se abría dentro de su corazón haciéndole quedarse sin aliento. Porque había recordado un nombre y una historia. Porque ese chico que la miraba con odio era la viva imagen de otro muchacho que le había mostrado lo buena que era en el Quidditch hacía mucho tiempo. Era Regulus, el hermano del mismísimo Sirius Black que fue el único que alguna vez había querido de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Tras profundizar tanto en el personaje de Emmeline he de decir que estoy absolutamente enganchada, maldita sea. Incluso he dejado a otros personajes un poco de lado, por no decir todos ya que ha acaparado todo el santo capítulo. Espero que ahora la comprendáis mejor y que os enchocheis como yo. Siguiendo el consejo de Kaochi he decidido que todos los capítulos múltiplos de cinco serán contados por un personaje especial para darle un poco de profundidad a la historia, ya que ni Fabian ni Emmeline son omnipotentes y lo saben todo. Solo os adelante que nuestra invitada especial será una chica castaña recién llegada al castillo que tiene mucho que ocultar y otro tanto que demostrar.


	5. Un gran comienzo

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de JK Rowling, aunque debería haberse centrado también en personajes molones como Fabian y Emmeline :)

* * *

><p>Haley introdujo una vez más la pluma en el bote de tinta y puso punto y final a la carta para Patrick tras escribir "desearía que estuvieses aquí". Patrick era el único de sus amigos muggles de California que sabía que era una bruja, así que no se asustaría si su lechuza, Maia, que ya conocía de sobra le dejaba una carta en el alfeizar de su ventana. De hecho, después del largo viaje hasta allí, se quedaría probablemente unos días de reposo en la casita del árbol que construyeron especialmente para ella cuando Haley se mudó a Bulgaria. Ya que su padre se negaba a que su hija se comunicase de otra forma que no fuese la lechuza. Patrick y ella se conocían desque que tenían seis años cuando Haley entró en el colegio en California, pero hasta los 12 no se hicieron realmente amigos. Era, con diferencia, al que más echaba de menos. El chico era un poco más alto que ella, de complexión más bien delgada, aunque desde la última que lo vio se había cuadrado bastante. Siempre llevaba una gorra de rapero de los Yankees que no dejaba ver su pelo rizado color paja, su ropaje habitual eran camisetas anchas y los pantalones por debajo del trasero a conjunto con unas deportivas también anchas. Su medio de transporte era una bici BMX a la que le tenía un amor extremo y con la que hacía piruetas increíbles. Pero sin duda lo que más añoraba era la sonrisa socarrona que no se le borraba de la cara y esa actitud positiva con la que superaba todas las situaciones con las que se encontraba día a día. Nunca la juzgo por lo que hizo o dejo de hacer y siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo. Releyó el enorme testamento que le había escrito y una vez más se sorprendió de todo lo que había pasado en aquellas primeras semanas del curso.<p>

Llegar nueva a un sitio siempre era duro, muy duro. Sobretodo si tenías que ir cambiando constantemente de lugar-y de eso ella sabía bastante-, así que su entrada en Hogwarts había sido en su consideración más que aceptable. Al día siguiente de haberle asignado la casa de Hufflepuff y después de la vergüenza de tener que salir con todos los niños de once años, una mujer alta con un sombrero puntiagudo le había asignado a una persona para que le enseñase un poco el colegio. O bueno, sería más acertado decir que agarró a un tío moreno que pasaba por casualidad por allí y le invitó "amablemente" a que le enseñase el colegio. Después de un par de gruñidos y quejas, el chico con el atuendo de Gryffindor había tenido que darse por vencido.

–Buenos días, me llamo Sirius Black y seré su guía no voluntario de hoy –fueron las primeras palabras dirigidas a la chica.

–Haley Peregrym.

El tal Sirius Black la había mirado entonces de arriba a abajo, cosa que no se había molestado en hacer hasta ese momento, y había alzado una ceja sin cortarse un pelo.

–Eres un poco mayor para ser de primero, ¿no?

Un observador nato. Vaya pieza.

–Soy de quinto.

–¿En serio? –Y, tras eso, había sufrido un nuevo repaso de pies a cabeza. Fantástico–. ¿A mi curso? ¿Y cómo es que entras tan tarde en Hogwarts?

Ahí la cosa se había torcido un poco. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tío y, por supuesto, no le apetecía lo más mínimo contarle sus penas. A él ni a nadie, aunque por otra parte era una pregunta de lo más normal...

–Porque antes iba a otro colegio en Bulgaria.

De hecho, la estancia más larga que recordaba era la que había durado siete años en California, y justo cuando había empezado a sentir que aquel era su sitio la habían mandado a un pequeño pueblo perdido en Bulgaria. Había permanecido allí lo suficiente como para hacer los primero cursos en una escuela de magia de allí para luego anunciar que volvían a trasladarles. Haley había pensado que los iban a mandar de nuevo a California, pero habían acabado en Londres, el sitio mas lluvioso que había visto en su vida.

–Vaya mierda, ¿no? Alguno de tus padres trabaja en el Ministerio, supongo.

Haley había respondido que así era, que su padre trabajaba allí, y para su total alivio Sirius no hizo ningún comentario más y se limitó a seguir gruñendo cosas sobre viejas arpías mandonas para sí mismo durante todo el camino. No había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo más con él para darse cuenta de que ese chico era un ligón bastante pagado de sí mismo. Por donde quiera que pasase, un buen número de chicas se volvían para mirarlos a ambos. No es que él les hiciese mucho caso, la verdad, pero mientras le "enseñaba" –o más bien estiraba el brazo perezosamente, apuntando a un trozo de pared al azar del Gran Comedor, no había parado de echarle miradas a una chica pelirroja con una buena delantera que tenía que ser de Slytherin, a juzgar por el atuendo verde que lucía. Había pensado no decírselo. Acababa de conocerlo y él, estaba clarísimo, no tenía ningún interés en escuchar sus objeciones al respecto y... Qué demonios, había pensado, toda su vida la había pasado rodeada de tíos. Tíos que eran sus colegas, y los tíos decían esas cosas. Ella decía esas cosas.

–Oye, que si quieres tirártela, por mí estupendo. Pero hazlo de una vez y ahórrame el espectáculo de las babas.

El tío, Sirius, había tardado unos tres segundos en girar la cabeza y arquear una ceja, y de alguna forma había sentido que no, no había sido una buena idea. Vaya. ¿Es que los chicos ingleses hablaban un código diferente a los de California? Se había preguntado.

–¿Y tú quién eres exactamente para decirme eso? ¿Es que tu padre trabaja en la sección de ligoteo o qué?

–No, de hecho trabaja en la sección de Prevención Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles. Pero es más que obvio que os estáis comiendo con la mira...

–¿En serio? –Ni siquiera la había dejado terminar-. ¿Has vivido con muggles?

Así fue como Sirius Black la había retenido por lo menos un cuarto de hora en medio del comedor, con sus gestos grandilocuentes y su desmesurada pasión por las motos. Aunque, bueno, a mitad de la conversación la había dejado tirada literalmente en mitad de ninguna parte, justo cuando un chico moreno y con gafas le había gritado una estupidez que no había entendido. Y adiós muy buenas. No, ni eso. Luego le había tocado una fascinante hora de dar vueltas y vueltas por todas partes, sin saber siquiera lo que buscaba. Finalmente una chica con una melena rubia rizada le había señalado el camino a su sala común sin dejar de tocarse el pelo mientras su compañera, una chica morena menuda, las observaba en silencio. Una vez en la sala divago un poco por un lado y otro sin que nadie se fijase ni un momento en ella. A lo que se dio cuenta era la hora de cenar así que bajó al comedor y se sentó en una esquina comiendo a su ritmo mientras las conversaciones seguían su curso a su alrededor. Por un lado ella sabía que era absolutamente normal porque todo el mundo llevaba desde siempre juntos y ella no iba a llegar e integrarse como por arte de magia y por el otro no hacia más que maldecir al ministerio de magia por hacer su vida imposible. Con lo bien que estaría en California…

Una vez terminó de comer subió a su cuarto de nuevo dispuesta a deshacer la maleta y meterse a la cama cuanto antes, cuando una de sus compañeras se le acercó.

- ¿ Te vas a meter ya a la cama?- preguntó

Haley la había mirado inquisitiva. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer sino? ¿Asistir a clases nocturnas? La chica por fin pareció reaccionar y se llevo la mano a la boca soltando una risita tonta.

- Claro, tú no lo sabes- se volvió a sus amigas como si estuviese haciendo un acto caritativo y esperase un aplauso- esta noche hacemos la fiesta de bienvenida. Bajarás, ¿no?

No era que esa fiesta en concreto le llamase la atención, y menos si la gente que iba a ver era como la chica castaña, pero era una buena oportunidad de ver que ambiente había y conocer a gente. Así que se había dejado llevar, maquillar y peinar por absolutas desconocidas. Una vez todas arregladas habían bajado al gran comedor de nuevo. La fiesta era todo un éxito, había gente por todos los lados bebiendo algo que reconoció como cerveza de mantequilla y bailando. Por un momento se había preguntado como era posible que dejasen a los más pequeños hasta tan tarde, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo estaban la gente que parecía a partir de quinto. Pero tal y como se habían arreglado las chicas seguro que había alguna chica de segundo pintada como una puerta a la que había pasado por alto.

Después de un rato, la chica castaña de la risa tonta y sus secuaces se habían perdido para saludar a todo el mundo. Aquella fiesta no era muy diferente de las que había vivido en California, chicas muy arregladas bailando con chicos guapos; bebiendo y tonteando. Aquello no estaba siendo precisamente un bombazo de noche… En ese momento apareció, era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Alto, con el pelo rubio oscuro en una mata desordenada que le caía alrededor de la cara angulosa de rasgos marcados, enmarcada de dos ojos verdes que se posaron un momento en ella. Pero lo mejor sin duda, aparte de los músculos que se marcaban claramente bajo la camiseta ajustada que llevaba, era su sonrisa. Por primera vez se había arrepentido de haberse puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla, sintiéndose la chica más fea del lugar. Una voz en su cabeza le había advertido que no era casualidad que se hubiese fijado en ese chico en concreto, porque se parecía mucho a…

- Bueno, veo que la final encontraste la sala común.

Al volverse hacia la voz, se había encontrado con la chica rubia que le había señalado el camino la sala común. Llevaba una camiseta rosa ajustada y una mini falda vaquera, a su lado estaba la chica morena eternamente callada que lucía un conjunto negro de pies a cabeza. No tenía muy claro si el término gótica se utilizaba entre los magos, pero desde luego en cánones Muggles con aquella falda larga, la camiseta a su par y los ojos pintados de negro lo era.

-Sí, muchas gracias por las indicaciones.

El chico rubio siguió saludando a toda la gente de alredor y también a aquel chico de pelo negro, Sirius. Tan centrada estaba en él que ni se dio cuenta de que la chica rubia le seguía hablando.

- …yo me llamo Emmeline Vance y esta es Dorcas Meadowes. Si necesitas alguna ayuda más…- los ojos de Emmeline siguieron la mirada de Haley y su boca formó una sonrisa divertida.- Vaya, vaya, ¿Tienes algún interés especial en Luck McLaggen?

- Bueno la verdad es que…

- La verdad que es guapo- Haley había mirado sorprendida a la chica morena, era la primera vez que abría la boca en todo el rato- aunque le sobra ego. Por otra parte es bastante simpático, juega al Qudditich y su padre posee una fábrica muy próspera.

- Y la oferta que les ofrecemos es de quince mil libras, señores- Emmeline soltó una carcajada de su propio chiste- Dorcas, no podías haberlo vendido mejor. ¿A qué ahora si que tienes interés…?

- Haley, Haley Peregrym.

- Haley- había proseguido Emmeline completando la frase- si quieres saber más cosas de él, has ido a encontrar a la persona adecuada.

Emmeline era una chica que la veías y pensabas que lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran tonterías, pero la verdad que se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio. Aparte de contarle toda la vida amorosa de Luck, le señaló a casi todos los alumnos alumnos de quinto con algún que otro comentario de Dorcas. Entre cerveza y cerveza un chico de sexto pidió bailar a Emmeline que aceptó encantada, quedándose Haley con Dorcas sentada en una silla. Haley no podía imaginar como dos chicas tan distintas podían ir juntas. Pero la verdad que se sentía muy cómoda hablando con las dos.

-Míralo- dijo Dorcas señalándole a Luck que estaba en el otro lado de la sala contando algo a un grupo expectante de chicas- pavoneándose como si fuese el rey del mambo. Seguro que ha bebido.

-Pero como va a estar borracho si lo único que hay aquí es cerveza de mantequilla

- Ay Haley, cuanto tienes que aprender- aquel tonillo condescendiente de todo el mundo le había puesto nerviosa. Que porque fuese nueva no significaba que fuese tonta.- Han estado bebiendo a escondidas antes de venir vete tu a saber qué, por eso han llegado tan tarde…

La cara de Dorcas había refeleado de pronto todo un poema, Haley había mirado hacia donde ella para vez que le había dejado tan atónita y se encontró frente a frente con él. Luck McLaggen.

- Creó que voy a coger más bebida, ¿Quieres Haley?- está le hizo gestos que no con la cabeza y le instó a que se quedase con ella con la mirada. Pero Dorcas hizo caso omiso y la dejó con un Luck, para que negarlo, bastante tambaleante. Con un golpe seco el chico se había sentado al lado suyo.

- Hola forastera- le dijo acercando su cara a la de ella mucho más de lo que marcaba la cortesía.

Un olor a alcohol le llenó la nariz. Sí, definitivamente no solo había estando bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Olores aparte, ¿Forastera? En serio? ¿Así era cómo los chicos entablaban una conversación? ¿Se pensaba que estaban en el lejano oeste o qué? Ante el silencio de ella el chico pareció sorprendido

- ¿Tú no eras de Tejas?

- Ehm no, soy inglesa. Pero viví mucho tiempo en California.

No recordaba exactamente como había seguido la conversación, recordaba que habían hablado de Estados Unidos y del colegio, que él había soltado alguna que otra gracia y que ella se había reído como una tonta, pero todo se difuminaba en una nebulosa verde. El momento que le devolvió a la realidad fue que de un momento a otro tenía la cara del chico a unos centímetros de la suya. ¿Y qué hizo ella? Todo ese tiempo hablando con él, esperando en su fuero interno que algo así pasase para que le entrase el pánico, le diese un empujón y saliese corriendo. UN EMPUJÓN. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Encima al ser nueva la iban a estar señalando con el dedo para el resto de su vida…

Había echado a correr sin rumbo fijo lo que a ella le parecía una eternidad. Había subido escaleras, recorrido pasillos y sorprendido al menos a cinco parejas escondidas en rincones, dándose el lote. Su respiración era ya únicamente un cúmulo de jadeos, acompañados de un molesto pinchazo que empezaba a cobrar fuerza en su costado derecho. Pero no le había importado, solo quería huir, alejarse de aquella dichosa fiesta y poder encontrar un lugar donde nadie la encontrase. En ese momento fue consiente de que había llegado al final de las escaleras a un sitio que parecía una de las cuatro torres del castillo. Estaba intentando descubrir cual de todas cuando un gritó resonó por la estancia. Haley sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a socorrer a la persona en apuros. Unos metros más allá había una puerta abierta, entró en la estancia de sopetón esperando descubrir alguna escena de peligro máximo.

- ¡Una cola de rata, una cola de rata!

A esta frase tan extravagante había seguido un encontronazo con uno de los hermanos Prewett, del que sabía gracias a Emmeline. Habían adivinado sus respectivos futuros, muy acertadamente por parte de él después de unos cuantos problemillas técnicos como que leyese el libro del revés y su falta de experiencia. Cuando le toco el turno a ella después de sentirse frustrada por el mal de amores vaticinado por le pelirrojo, echó mano de la información de la que se había enterado y dejo al chico mosqueado preguntándose como sabía de Marlene. Desgraciadamente fueron interrumpidos por le otro gemelo, justo cuando se estaba relajando y se empezaba a olvidar de todo lo que había pasado. No le quedo más remedio que irse a hablar con Mcgonagall que la esperaba en su despacho. Se despidió con la mano del Ravenclaw y se fue a lo que sería su condena.

Una vez en el despacho, se había encontrado a Luck que no le dirigió la mirada en toda al velada, a su hermano Tiberius que se mantuvo todo el rato en la pared y a su compañera de habitación pija, Courtney Fortenberry, junto con un par de chicas de su sequito que habían venido como testigos y la fulminaran nada más cruzó el umbral. Al parecer después de que ella hubiese empujado a Luck, este perdió el equilibro y se calló haciendo que le sangrase la nariz. Por supuesto no se dijo nada de que estaba borracho, ni ella lo mencionó. Y cuando llegó el momento de que ella contase su versión se vio metida en un buen aprieto, aún no había pensado en ninguna excusa de por qué se había ido de aquella manera tan precipitada. Por un lado no podía decir la verdad, ni en broma, y tampoco podía decir que había estado bebiendo. Así que se decantó por la típica historia de que el sentó mal la cena porque no estaba acostumbrada a aquella comida. En aquel momento Courtney se había levantado y había empezado a gritar indignada:

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! Seguro que ibas bebida. Yo te vi tragar litros de cerveza.

Aquello fue secundado enseguida por sus perritos falderos y en ese momento Haley se vio entre la espada y la pared. Miró a los hermanos que seguían sin pronunciar palabra. Y si ellos no decían nada estaba bien claro a quién iba a creer la profesora. Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Seguro que su a padre le mandaban una amonestación o algo así y se la cargaba por partida doble… Además estaba segura que después de aquello nadie más querría tener nada que ver con ella, porque por lo que le había contado Emmeline, Luck era de los chicos más populares y ella le había hecho daño. Ni siquiera el pelirrojo querría volver a hablarle después de que su hermano le contase la historia.

- No Courtney, no creo que fuese así. Ya que Haley me contó que cuando llegaba nueva a un lugar a su estómago le costaba acostumbrarse. ¿No es así?

Haley miró sin poder creérselo a Luck, hasta que se dio cuenta que este a su vez miraba a Tiberius que era el que en verdad había hablado. Aquello la dejó absolutamente confusa. Le dio tiempo a asentir ante la mirada inquisitiva de la profesora McGonagall que después de la aclaración decidió dar por terminada la sesión, porque estaba más que harta de las tonterías de aquellos adolescentes mimados. Antes de salir pudo ver como Luck agarraba a Tiberius, seguramente para pedirle explicaciones. Y aquello era aún más raro, ¿Por qué narices había salido Tiberius a su rescate? Si no lo conocía de nada y en verdad el tampoco ganaba nada… ¿Verdad? Hubiese seguido cavilando si no se hubiese encontrado al entrar en SU cuarto que en SU cama había una chica que no conocía, su cosas por descontado habían desaparecido.

- No sé por qué narices ha salido Tiberius en tu ayuda, pero no te creas que te has salido con la tuya.- Courtney se estaba pasando el peine por su larga melena sin ni siquiera mirarla- no puedes hacer daño a Luck McLaggen y salir indemne. Yo siempre gano.- Tras una pequeña pausa añadió- Tus cosas están en la habitación de la escoria, donde perteneces.

Después aquella declaración digna de una telenovela donde solo faltaban nombres compuestos, se debió de quedar más que satisfecha porque no dijo nada más. Haley descubrió que la habitación "de la escoria" se trataba del cuarto de al lado donde, para su total alivió, se encontró con Dorcas y Emmeline. Ambas le confirmaron lo que ya se había expuesto en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y le contaron el absoluto caos que se montó cuando se vio primero salir a ella corriendo y luego a Luck en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

- Empezaron a correr todo tipo de rumores- contó Emmeline- que si le habías dado un puñetazo, que te había intentado meter mano y le habías hecho una llave de judo y yo que sé que tonterías más.

A Dorcas, que era de las que había visto lo que pasaba de cerca porque no se había alejado mucho, no le dejaron explicar su versión y enseguida empezaron a buscar a Haley por todo el castillo como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable.

- ¿Dónde narices te metiste?- preguntó Dorcas picada por la curiosidad.

Haley les contó el episodio vivido con el gemelo Preweet y después lo que pasó en el despacho. Cuando les contó la intervención de Courtney ambas la tacharon de mala pécora y no se asombraron lo más mínimo, lo que si levantó polémica fue la curiosa intervención de Tiberius.

- ¿Pero tu llegaste a hablar con él como dijo?- inquirió Emmeline.

Haley lo pensó unos segundos, porque ella sabía que en al fiesta no había hablado con Tiberius, pero quizás habían coincidido en alguna clase o en los pasillos. Aunque la primera opción se descartaba porque él era un año más mayor y él único de Gryffindor con el que había tenido contacto era Sirius…

- Pues a menos que me hayan echado un hechizo para olvidar, yo no me acuerdo de hablar cruzado un apalabra con él nunca.

De las otras dos compañeras que tenían en la habitación, una se había dormido y la otra leía tranquilamente un libro enorme. A Haley le daba la sensación de que ella en verdad no leía y que estaba poniendo oreja descaradamente y cada poco tiempo se volvía a mirarla.

- No te preocupes por Amelia, estará tan concentrada en su libro que no se estará enterando de nada- la tranquilizó Emmeline, aunque bajo un poco la voz al decirlo.

- Y aunque lo oyese, con esta chica de por medio- Dorcas señalo a Emmeline- y todo lo que hemos hablado aquí eso es lo más suave que ha oído. Y nunca ha dicho nada.

Emmeline esbozó una sonrisa pícara y soltó una carcajada afirmando con la cabeza. Aquellas dos chicas la desconcertaban de veras, Emmeline parecía tan modosita… Pero bueno las acababa de conocer y muchas veces las apariencias engañan.

- Bueno volviendo al tema de Tiberius, no sé cuales serían sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Pero sabiendo como es…- el semblante de Emmeline se tornó serio de repente, Haley incluso pudo entreveer rabia contenida- Ten mucho cuidado.

Haley supo al momento que lo decía absolutamente en serio. Estaba bastante claro que algo había pasado entre Emmeline y Tiberius, el qué tendría que descubrirlo ella sola.

- ¡Por Merlín!, se ha hecho muy tarde. Deberíamos dormir- exclamó Emmeline fingiendo notablemente un bostezo.

Aquello dejó más que claro que el tema estaba zanjado, así que s echaron a dormir y no hablaron más.

Las siguientes semanas no pasó nada digno de nombrar, Haley había sumergido en la rutina del colegio y conforme pasó el tiempo a la gente se le olvidó el incidente de la fiesta. Exceptuando por su puesto a los implicados, es decir Luck, que la ignoraba para bien o para mal, y Courtny que le lanzaba miradas asesinas y se reía de ella a sus espaldas. Tiberius no le volvió a hablar y Emmeline y Dorcas tampoco volvieron a sacar el tema. Al pelirrojo de la sala de adivinación, Fabian le dijo Emmeline que se llamaba, no lo volvió a ver más que de pasada y no se atrevió a pararlo de propio. Pero bueno, las cosas no le iban mal del todo. Claro que le hubiese gustado arreglar las cosas con Luck y se arrepentía casi a diario de no haberse dejado besar, pero de momento ya nada podía hacer. Esperaba que con el tiempo a él también se le pasase. Así pasaba los día, entre las clases y Dorcas y Emmeline. De ese tiempo solo le había hecho un resumen de las clases profesores y alguna cosa graciosa que había pasado. También le había comentado sobre el importante partido de su casa contra Slytherin que iba a tener lugar la semana que viene y del que no se paraba de hablar. Sobretodo Emmeline estaba muy nerviosa porque iba a ser su debút como buscadora.

Dobló la carta dejándola debajo de su almohada y apagó la luz que Dorcas le había dejado amablemente. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasarse por la lechucería para enviar la carta. Se habia dado cuenta de que Hogwarts era un sitio muy grande donde las vidas de las personas se entrelazaban como un hilo y para llegar al fondo del asunto había que desenredarla con mucha paciencia y esmero. Lo único que tenía claro era que allí no se iba a aburrir nunca. Y con ese pensamiento se dipuso a dormir. De pronto le embargó un terrible sentimiento de culpa y se dio cuenta de que había estado tan absorta amoldándose a Hogwarts que no había dado ni una señal de vida, no en unas pocas semanas sino en un mes y pico. Seguro que Patrick estaba preocupado o lo que era peor, enfadado. Por ello, a pesar de ser más de media noche, decidió ir a la lechucería. Con todo el sigilo que fue capaz salió de su habitación donde sus compañeras dormían profundamente hacia rato y se adentró en los pasillos del colegio que poco a poco iba conociendo más. Llegó sin ningún problema a la lechucería y en lo que dura agitar una varita, la carta estaba enviada. Haley había añadido una presurosa nota pidiéndole perdón por el retraso.

De vuelta a su Sala Común oyó unos ruidos provenientes de uno de los pasillos y se escondió detrás de una armadura. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que si la pillaban a esas horas seguramente recibiría un castigo severo y no podría alegar que iba simplemente a mandar una carta porque esta ya estaba en camino. Pero todas sus preocupaciones fueron en vano porque enseguida distinguió a Sirius Black y a James Potter con las manos llenas de comida robada, con toda seguridad de las cocina. Pensó en esperar a que pasasen de largo y luego irse ella sabiendo que esos dos siempre iban seguidos de problemas, pero no tuvo esa suerte porque cuando llegaron a su altura Sirius se paró y empezó a olfatear como si de un pero se tratase con al nariz.

- Aquí hay algo raro James, huele…, huele…, a algo así como a chica, ¿verdad? Y no cualquier tipo de chica, sino nada más y nada menos que nuestra chica muggle. ¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte y sales, ¿eh?

La chica apretó los puños, odiaba aquel estúpido mote que le había adjudicado Black desde el día que se enteró que su padre trabajaba en la sección muggle y que ella había vivido entre ellos.

- Querida no me hagas sacarte de ahí a base de morreos, que yo no soy tan blandengue como McLaggen y puedo aguantar tus derechazos.

James soltó una carcajada. Aquello ya fue demasiado para Haley que salió echa un basilisco.

- ¿Pero que narices te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te he hecho para que hayas decidido no dejarme en paz?- inquirió furiosa sin acordarse de bajar la voz.

- Nada- respondió Black – simplemente ser la nueva, ya sabes que a las novatillas hay que picarles un poco…

Antes de que pudiese seguir con su discurso o que Haley le matase ahí mismo surgió McGonagall con el comisón y cara de pocos amigos. Conclusión, una semana de ordenar los malditos libros de la biblioteca en compañía de aquellos dos zánganos. En vano le intentó explicar a la profesora que ella no tenía nada que ver con el hurto de comida y encima a su padre le llegó una amonestación por lo que se llevó una bronca por partida doble.

Tras aquel suceso lo único interesante y fuera de lo común que había pasado era que un día se encontró en la biblioteca con Fabian y habían tenido un episodio cómico como solo lo podía tener con él, y el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. A Emmeline por fin le había llegado el momento de demostrar lo que valía como buscadora. Y vaya que si lo había echo que habían ganado el partido gracias a su alucinante atrapa de la Snicht. La celebración iba a ser épica y quizás Luck iba allí. Esa era su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con él y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Era desesperante, mandaba una carta a su amigo y en cuestión de una semana ya tenía material para otra igual o más larga. Y lo más inquietante era el presentimiento que tenía de que aquella locura no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Ea, por fin lo he terminado. Esta es una de las razones claves por las que cambié de personaje principal a Haley, me cuesta HORRORES escribir de ella. Ni idea de por qué. Pero nada de eso importa, porque aquí está el capitulo cinco al fin. Preparaos porque los siguientes dos capítulos van a ser intensos, sobre todo el siete guiño guiño.

Y eso es todo queridos, hasta la próxima, que esperemos que sea dentro de poco J


End file.
